


Unlock

by asterkiss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Free-Form Writing, Not Romance, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterkiss/pseuds/asterkiss
Summary: An eternity is a long time to serve a demon.





	Unlock

Dipper dies and, of course, she refuses to accept that.

Bill offers her a deal and she takes it—consequences be damned.

She shakes his hand and Dipper comes back.

And he and the world forget she ever existed. 

* * *

“Welcome to the beginning of the rest of your life,” Bill mocks with laughter.

A chain manifests around her neck with a heavy padlock that rests uncomfortably beneath her throat. It was symbolic of her slavery toward him as well as the end of ‘Mabel Pines’.

No matter how many nights she spent clawing at the cursed thing until her fingers were bloody, it would never come off.

* * *

The years pass and Bill lends her some of his power so that she might serve him more easily. 

In the beginning she feels as if she’s being ripped apart by it—as if the energy itself was devouring her from the inside out. She sobs and screams whilst Bill watches on unsympathetically.

It rages a war upon her body for years.

The day it stops hurting completely is the day she sheds a final tear for her lost humanity.

* * *

* * *

An eternity is a long time to serve a demon. 

Regardless of how many years go by, she doesn’t age. The world moves on without her, and it feels as if only a second passes in her eyes before Dipper is gone and his children replace him. 

She watches his children and grandchildren and grandchildren’s children grow up. Their existence is the only thing that makes Bill’s emotional and physical torture durable.

* * *

Four centuries have passed when she intervenes and saves one of her brothers descendants from drowning in a lake. 

She places his unconscious form on the shore and kneels beside the boy as she notes his physical similarities to Dipper. She reaches out to stroke his hair when he jerks awake and his eyes fall upon her. Before she can say anything, his face turns pale and he scrambles away.

“Stay away from me! Monster!!” 

He cries as he runs far away from her, and she watches him leave in stunned silence.

When she peers down at her reflection in the water however, she understands.

An unfamiliar face stares back at her with obsidian black eyes and veins glowing gold as they hum with the borrowed magic that pulsates beneath her skin. 

Try as she might, she can’t find any trace of her old self within her reflection.

That part of her had died a long time ago.

* * *

She kills innocents and destroys dimensions because Bill tells her too.

In the beginning the guilt eats away at her until, eventually, it devours itself up too. Hundreds of years pass by and she doesn’t bat an eye as she watches an entire civilisation burn to embers beneath her fingertips.

Tales of her chaos spread throughout dimensions until fables whispered by firelight tell of her unending destruction and ruin. 

In their native languages, they call her World Killer. 

She’s feared more than the very demon who orders her to carry out such tasks.

Bill finds the whole situation hilarious.

She finds she feels nothing for anything anymore.

* * *

* * *

More centuries fly by and she finds herself seated and watching with boredom as Bill indulges in yet another “party” with his so-called friends.

Some innocent creature from an alternate dimension screams as it’s used for entertainment and she distantly recalls in the beginning when she was often used for such means.

Then she got used to the pain and stopped screaming. 

They lost interest.

“Oi, ya not gonna join in the game?” 

She turns her head to see Kryptos joining her on the couch. Bill’s friends had grown fonder towards her as her appearance and personality took on more demonic-like traits.

“No.” 

The feeling wasn’t mutual.

Kryptos speaks on, wrapping an arm around her torso. She doesn’t even blink as she sends the rhombus sailing through the room and out of an open window, screaming as he falls down and down and further still.

The other demons stare for a prolonged moment before bursting into laughter and cheers, praising her and requesting an encore. 

It’s the first time in a long while that she feels a sense of satisfaction.

* * *

 “Oi, Shooting Star.”

She turns her head as Bill appears beside her on the cliffside. He looks annoyed.

“What?”

“Don’t give me that, what the hell are you playing at!? I didn’t order you to hit this dimension! I like this one, they make the best interstellar hotdogs!”

The brunette returns to staring out over the desolate scenery below as the dimension begins to rip apart. “I was bored.” Destroying things was the only time she felt some form of excitement in an otherwise void of empty emotions.

She feels his solitary eye on her but doesn’t look his way. The two of them watch as the dimension cracks to pieces like a broken mirror.

It’s been a thousand years. 

* * *

They spread destruction and chaos. 

Against all odds, Bill appears to almost respect her—or at the very least, the chaos she creates. 

One day, he gives her an offer.

“Name one thing you want Shooting Star, and I’ll give it to ya. Consider it a work gift for a job well done on the murdering of millions of innocents, hahaha.”

She knows without hesitation.

“I want you to kill me.”

The excitement leaves his expression all at once and he regards her for several long moments. When he speaks, all trace of teasing has left his voice.

“...You know I can’t grant that.”

She spends the next hundred years tearing a warpath across several universes.

* * *

* * *

She eventually grows bored of destroying dimensions and taking lives as well.

She feels nothing no matter what she does and the emptiness swallows her entirely.

She can’t even remember her own name.

* * *

She lays on the ground, a pool of red spreading around her body as she stares at a bloody hand in awe.

She’d forgotten she could bleed.

Bill curses and swears as he hovers over her, his form glowing red in agitation as he attempts to save her with his magic.

But it was no use.

The hit she’d taken was intended to destroy immortal beings.

It had been intended to destroy  _ **him.**_

She hadn’t even hesitated when leaping in front of him to accept the shot.

She was dying.

A foreign sensation raises in her chest until it overflows from her mouth, and a giggle bubbles out of her lips. Bill’s solitary eye snaps her way, his expression angry and desperate.

“No, no, no, you can’t die Shooting Star!” He gives up his futile attempt of curing her injuries in favour of grasping her face between his hands. He stares down into her face in frustration and she laughs harder. 

_“Mabel!”_

Mabel.

That was her name.

Blood dribbles down from her lips as she grins for the first time in ten thousand years.

_"I win.”_

His eye narrows and his grip on her jaw tightens until she hears an audible crack. Pain flares through her face, a feeling she’d almost entirely forgotten.

Bill had won the battle against his foes.

But he’d lost against her.

Bitter resignation eventually sweeps through the demon’s body and his grip softens reluctantly.

“...Say hello to Pinetree for me.”

An audible click echoes as a padlock opens.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally some free-form writing done in an hour as a warm-up. Cleaned it up for publishing.
> 
>  
> 
> [Song placed on repeat whilst writing and used as mood music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR74ZadqjNA)


End file.
